


How To: Date A Cute Boy In 20 Mistakes or Less

by duudehoran



Series: How To's [1]
Category: Magcon (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: F/M, High School, Neighbours, One Shot, Summer, magcon - Freeform, omaha boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duudehoran/pseuds/duudehoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically Mavis moves from Ohio to this 'boring' city called Omaha, Nebraska and quickly gets wrapped up in the lives of her new friends and learns Omaha is not as boring and uneventful as she thought (as long as her best friends are there)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To: Date A Cute Boy In 20 Mistakes or Less

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first Magcon story on here and lbr I haven't posted in a while so this one shot is just a warm up. I didn't know their parents names or anything family related bc google wasn't specific so i just winged it lol. I sorta feel like this fic moves along really fast but thats supposed to capture the idea of Mavis getting caught up in their lives.  
> Tumblr: topsznzayn.tumblr.com THIS FIC ISNT FINISHED CAUSE I HAVE NO TIME/MOTIVATION SO ://

"Mavis, grab those boxes dear" My Mother said as she walked up the yard to our new house. I groaned and reluctantly grabbed the boxes labeled 'kitchen'. I walked on the step stones through the front yard blindly, relying on my feet to be stable under the weight of these boxes. Of course, I almost made it but tripped on a doormat which was just my luck. The box dropped as I fell and I landed on my knees and elbow. "I'm fine Mom thanks for asking!" I yelled and sighed then sat up so I was sitting with my legs crossed. "Are you alright?" I looked up to see a boy maybe older than me. "I'm Jack Gilinsky" He smiled with perfect teeth and I sat there looking at him in awe. "Need help getting up?" Jack asked. "Sure and yeah, I'm fine, thanks for asking. I'm Mavis, nice to meet you" I said as he pulled me up off the ground. "Well, Mavis, I just came over to tell you my parents are inviting your family over for some welcoming dinner but it looks like you're in need of some help" He motioned over to the box on the ground. **[This was mistake #1 but I just didn't know it** **yet]** "Oh, um yeah. It'd be super helpful if you did" I laughed and he showed off his nice smile again. "Cool, so I'll just grab this one?" Jack clapped his hands and pointed to the box sideways on the ground. "Yeah, sure" I shrugged and then he picked up the box walked inside my house (which I haven't been in yet so technically he was in my house before I was)

I grabbed a box hurriedly before my mom could get freaked out by a stranger in our house. "Mom" I said out of breath as I set the box on the ground. "Mavis, have you met our neighbor Jack yet? We're invited to dinner at his tonight" My Mom squealed out of excitement. "Yes, Mom. Do you think he'd just walk in our house nonchalantly if I hadn't met him yet?" I asked with furrowed eyebrows and some attitude in which she shrugged, "You never know around here. I hear its very friendly". Jack went outside to get more boxes as my mom and I conversed. I put my hands on my hips, "Yeah well not as friendly as you Mom". My Mom was something else sometimes. "It pays to be friendly with the neighbors, Mavis. You never know what could happen from just saying hello" She said, "Not to mention that Jack is such a handsome young man" She winked at me and my eyes grew wide. "Oh my god, mom. Don't ever wink at me again" I gasped and heard her laugh as I walked out to the vans again.

I got to the van and saw that Jack was inside getting the boxes in the very back. "These here are light enough for you to carry Mavis" Jack said as he brought up the hem of his shirt to wipe his forehead which revealed his nicely toned stomach. I knew I should've looked away but I couldn't tear my eyes away. I looked up back at Jack's face to see him smirking. "Are you enjoying the view?" He asked me as he hopped down out of the truck with a smug smile on his face and box in hand. I shook my head and grabbed the boxes he said were light. When I arrived back inside I set down the boxes by the others. "Oh Mavis, go pick out your room so we can put your boxes in there" My mom smiled and I pursed my lips. I explored the upstairs and downstairs with Jack close behind. "For the record" I said as Jack and I went inside the basement, "I totally was not staring at your body". Jack flicked the light on, "Uh huh. Then what were you staring at?". I gulped, "I was just astonished you were already sweaty from moving 5 boxes" I lied for the sake of not being embarrassed. He laughed out loudly. "No need to get embarrassed now, Mavis. I get compliments and girls drooling over me all the time" Jack said nonchalantly. "You are so cocky" I scoffed as I stood in the middle of the basement. "Confident, not cocky" He raised his pointer finger. "Uh huh" I rolled my eyes. I chased Jack up the stairs as he tried to shut the door on me. After a minute and pushing back and forth he let me inside the house again. "Definitely not my room down there" I laughed as we past my mom on the phone in the kitchen. Jack looked upstairs for a decent room while I stayed like on the ground level. I found a huge bedroom with a bathroom and big window that showed the hills.

I pranced back to the kitchen to announce my room. "I found it" I smiled and told Jack and my mom about it. "I think that's the master, but since I feel giving, I'll let you have" My mom smiled and I thanked her. "I wish I got to chose my own room. I've had the same baby blue room since I was 1" Jack shared and I laughed. "Good we've got the room situation figure out, now if only we had some extra help lugging in the furniture and separating these boxes" My mom pondered. "Ms. Truman I can call some of my friends and see if they're willing to help. They live in the court too so I'm sure its no problem" Jack reassured her with a sweet smile "Oh that would be great Jack. Thank you for all your help sweetheart" She cooed as he grinned politely and pulled out his phone. He stepped outside for a moment then told us his friends would be over shortly and would be honored to help us. **[Mistake #2 and little did I know that in fact Jack Gilinsky is the best bullshitter I know]**

A couple of minutes later while Jack and I are talking about general things we hear a knock on the front door. "Must be them" Jack raises his eyebrows and goes to open the door. "Mom they're here!" I yelled to her since she was upstairs looking around. Jack opened the door and revealed two more really attractive boys. Jesus, maybe moving wasn't such a bad thing. "Oh hi hi hi. I'm Mary Ann but you can just call me Ms. Truman" My Mom gushed and gave a small hug to the boys. "Hi, I'm Jack Johnson. I live down the street" He smiled courteously. "And I'm Sam Wilkinson, I live across the street" He said and looked around then his eyes met mine. He stared for a moment, which made me a little uneasy. "And you are?" Sam asked with a smirk. "Mavis, nice to meet you" I smiled politely and Jack Johnson sent me a head nod. "Right well there's only a few more boxes in the van so after we get those in the house we can get them in the proper rooms" Mom informed and the boys divided up. "Jack and I will carry the rest in and Sam and Mavis could put them in the right rooms" Gilinsky planned and we all agreed. Soon enough we got everything inside including furniture and mattresses and my mom gave each boy one hundred dollars as a way for saying thanks. "Well hey, since we're done and its already 5 why don't we just head over to my house. And if we're early Mavis could just hang out with Sam, Jack and I" Gilinsky proposed and of course my mother agreed.

So, taking a two hundred foot walk to the Gilinsky's residents, all 5 of us strolled over there. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. "Well, hello! You caught us by surprise" A man who looked a lot like GIlinsky said as he opened the door. "Hi, I'm Mavis. It's lovely to meet you" I showed a big smile and the man pulled me in to a small hug. "Mike, nice to meet you as well" He smiled. "Aw, Mike you're meeting them without me?" I heard Gilinsky's mother say as she rushed over to greet us. By this time the boys had squeezed by Jack's dad and escaped in to Jack's room. "Mavis, nice to meet you" I smiled again and greeted his Mother. "Sheila, and my lord you are such a gorgeous young lady" She praised and I blushed. "Thank you so much" I laughed lightly and looked up to see Jack Johnson waving me to follow him. I did quietly as Jack's parents were busy with my mom. "God, you're so fake Mav" Jack chuckled once he closed the doors. "What?" I asked with wide eyes. "Oh we're calling you Mav now" Sam said as he took his shoes off and spun in a chair. "I wasn't talking about that part" I scoffed and Sam laughed. "Oh the fake part? You don't need to act so polite and smile all the time" Gilinsky said as he flopped on his bed. "Oh my gosh that's how you acted at my house!" I accused and Jack Johnson said something about him being a kiss ass. "Well maybe because I could be possibly be trying to get in your pants" Gilinsky laughed which made them all laugh. My eyes widened and they laughed harder. "I'm just kidding Mav. But no really, you are cute" Gilinsky said and I was confused. "I know, I know" I replied and batted my eyelashes jokingly. "Mavis, you are so dumb" Sam shook his head smiling. "I prefer funny but thank you anyways" I replied with a cheesy grin. Gilinsky repeated me in a mocking voice. "You know Jack, unlike you, she's _actually_ funny" Jack Johnson joked and which made me and Sam laugh. Before I knew what was happening they were wrestling on the floor. "Calm down, love birds" Sam threw a water bottle at Jack and Jack on the floor. This whole time I was crackin up, surely my face was not cute at all. Johnson let Gilinsky go and they both settled down like nothing even happened. "We do have some time to kill before dinner" Gilinsky announced and flipped on the TV, "Do you guys wanna blow?" Sam nodded along with Johnson.

 "Hey Mav, do you smoke?" Jack asked. "No, I hate cigarettes" I said solemnly and they all had smug smiles on their faces. "We're not talking about cigarettes, sweetheart" Sam smirked and I got the picture. "Oh, you mean like weed?" I lowered my voice so our parents wouldn't hear. "Yes, weed dipshit. And you don't have to whisper about it Mavis. Our parents are nowhere near us I promise" Gilinsky said with a chuckle. "Oh okay" I replied and stretched out my legs. "Well do you wanna try it or...?" Johnson asked like it was totally not illegal. " Yeah, but I never have before" I shrugged and they all smirked. **[Mistake #3. This one is just self explanatory]** "Cool, wait here for a sec" Gilinsky stated as he stepped out in to the kitchen. "C'mon" Jack said as walked out to kitchen too. I turned around to see Sam grab two jackets. "Hey Mom, is okay if we show Mavis around the neighborhood before dinner?" Gilinsky asked in that sweet and innocent voice he used with my mom. "Sure honey, if it's okay with Mary Ann" Sheila said and turned to my mom. "Go ahead sweetie, have fun" My mom smiled with a wine glass already in her hand. "Okay we'll be back" He grinned and I waved bye as we stepped out on the front porch. "Where are we going?" I asked following Jack and Jack and walking with Sam. "To Sammy's house then to the golf course" Jack Johnson answered and began talking to Gilinsky, leaving me to talk to Sam.

"Soooo" He started and looked over at me, "Where ya from?". We crossed the street and I answered, "Ohio". He smiled,"Nice nice. Not too far from home I guess". I shrugged, "Yeah, I guess even though I'm four states away" I grinned. "Come with me inside" He asked (well more like stated) when we were almost there and I felt obligated to do so. "Mmm smells good Ma" Sam said as we entered the house. "Thank you baby. Oh, and whose this?" A slim woman with brown hair put a rag down on the counter and smiled over at me. "I'm Mavis. I just moved in across the street" I motioned to my house directly across the court. "Ah, I see. Well welcome to the Wilkinson Kingdom" She winked with her light brown eyes and Sam groaned. "Samuel, I'm just kidding around. Lighten up!" His mom laughed as Sam walked up the staircase and I followed. "Sorry about my mom, she thinks she's funniest person- what's so funny?" He turned around to see me holding in a laugh. "Nothing" I replied, " _Samuel_ ". He chuckled as he went in his room and grabbed little baggies and a blue velvet bag off the dresser. "She's the only person in the world that calls me Samuel, I don't get it" He shook his head with a smile. "And what if I called you Samuel?" I smirked. "I'd never talk to you again" Sam said bluntly as we hopped down the stairs. "Ouch" I stated in a sarcastic voice. "It is what it is" He shrugged then looked over his shoulder smiling. "Was nice meeting you.." I started. "Martha" Sam's Mom injected. "Martha" I finished and smiled. "And that's John" She pointed to a man on the couch watching football. He rose his hand and said 'Hi' briefly. "Kay Mom, I'll be home later" Sam called out as he pushed me out the door.

"Jesus, she'd talk forever if you'd let her" Sam rubbed his eye as we caught up to Jack and Jack. "She seems nice" I defended. "You don't know the half of it" Jack Johnson raised his eyebrows and mouthed crazy to me. I gave him a puzzled look. How could you say that about someone else's mom hat the hell? We walked on the side of someone else's house and in to their backyard. "Isn't this trespassing?" I asked worriedly. "There's no fences to divide the backyards. So mi casa es su casa" Gilinsky said as we approached a bridge going over a small stream. "Oh, you speak Spanish?" I asked surprised. "Yeah, that one phrase" Sam joked and Gilinsky laughed confirming that. We all laughed as we reached a fence with a hole cut in to it. "Now this here bruh,  _this_ is trespassing" Johnson replied and helped me through the small hole. After we got through the fence we were covered by a big canopy of trees. "Oh, so you smoke a lot?" I asked, referring to the lawn chairs in a circle round a table. "Just a little" Gilinsky smiled as he collapsed in to one of the chairs. Sam tossed the two jackets to the Jacks they put them on. "So you don't smell like it" Johnson informed. "Oh I don't have one" I said slowly. "Here, you can wear mine" Sam stated as he was already taking off his grey hoodie (which pulled his shirt up with it) "Well fuck, does everyone in this town have nice bodies?" I laughed as I saw Sam had a set of abs also. "Yup, its mandatory but I think you'll be just fine" Sam winked at me. "Damn son, that was slick" Gilinsky laughed as I blushed. "You like that?" Sam stuck his tongue out as he did one of those guy hand shake things with Jack. I put on the hoodie and slipped my phone in the pocket of it. "Alright lets hurry up before we gotta go back" Johnson stated and Sam pulled out the baggie and blue velvet bag. Out of the velvet bag came a red, white, and blue pipe. "I have no fucking clue what to do you guys" I stated and Johnson replied, "Sammy will help you, wont he?". I looked to Sam who was just grinning while placing the grinded up weed in the pipe. He then handed it to Jack Gilinsky who was waiting with a lighter in hand. He lit it then inhaled and held his breath then exhaled then passed it to Johnson who did the same thing. Johnson passed it to Sam who then handed it to me. "But aren't you going?" I asked confused. "Don't worry I will, just makin sure you're doin it right babe" He grinned and placed the pipe in my hand then curved my fingers around one hole on the pipe. I was too nervous about smoking for me to call him out for calling me babe. "I'll light it then all you have to do is inhale and let go of the hole then hold your breath and exhale. Easy peasy" Sam smiled and I nodded then he lit it. I did what he said then coughed after exhaling. "Am I supposed to cough this bad?" I asked worriedly. "Yeah, don't trip chocolate chip" Johnson replied. I relaxed and wasn't so nervous as the pipe went around in the rotation about 3 more times.

By the time there was nothing left in the pipe anymore I felt like I was floating above the earth. Sam pulled some eye drops out of his blue bag. First he put some in his eyes then mine then handed it to Johnson. After that, he pulled out some mouthwash and cologne. He had like a whole routine to this. "We should just stay out here till my mom calls us for dinner" Gilinsky said to me and I nodded. We all sat back down and talked about who knows what all I remember is laughing so hard at a pun joke Johnson told. Jack and jack were talking about some new vine they wanted to do that involved a jungle (apparently they were big on the vine app) "Are you in to any of that vine stuff?" I asked Sam. "I'm in to you if that counts" He smiled with his eyes closed and head leaned back. "You're so cheeky, oh my god Sammy" I replied and shook my head. "Did you just call me Sammy?" He opened his eyes to look at me. "Yeah, you gotta problem with it punk?" I questioned with a lazy smile. "1, hell no I love it when you say and 2, Mallory told me any girl who calls me 'punk' wants to suck my dick" He laughed hard. "Whose Mallory first of all?" I asked confused. "Johnson's friends with benefits. Well no, wait yeah actually that's accurate" Sam thought about it then came to a conclusion. "Hey, there is nothing wrong with getting head at lunch then going on with life!" Johnson defended. I leaned my head back and looked up at the trees. "Hellooooo" Sam said getting my attention. I looked to see him with his hands behind his head. "Oh my god, I am not sucking your dick" I exclaimed half yelling, half laughing. "Whoa whoa whoa Sammy, lets not get too forward here. She just moved here today" Gilinsky defended. "Thank you" I praised. "That's why there's always tomorrow" Gilinsky added which made everyone including myself almost piss our pants laughing. Soon after, we started to head back to Jack's house. I was walking up in the front of Jack and Sam with Gilinsky and we were taking about the puppy he's getting when I heard, "Hey lil mama lemme whisper in ya ear" all of a sudden. "Holy shit you scared me!" I spun around and started throwing my hands at Sam. I knew it was him only cause I could hear Johnson laughing. Sam just giggled the whole time as I punched him. "Shh shh you know you love me" He smirked as he caught hold of my wrists and controlled them. "Why are you hitting yourself Mavis? Why are you hitting yourself?" Sam asked as he made my arms punch each other. Meanwhile, Jack and Jack just laughed uncontrollably. "I'll stop if you give me your number" He grinned cheekily and I obliged. "Are you serious?" He asked in surprise. "Well duh, you're kinda cute" I flirted, "Punk". Sam hastily pulled out his phone and handed it to me. I created a new contact under the name 'Mavis My Loveee' with a bunch of hearts and cute emojis. "God, you're such a girl" Sammy sighed and Jack and Jack yelled at us to hurry up. "And thats a bad thing?" I asked as I finished typing in my number and skipping away to catch up to Jack and Jack.

The four of us walked in the house to Jack and I's parents singing and dancing around their kitchen to 'I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing' by Aerosmith. "Bruh, this is my jam" Gilinsky said and began to belt out the lyrics. "Ohhh Ms.Truman, need a dancing partner?" Johnson sing songed and approached my mother. "Let's dance loser" I stated to Sam and dragged him by my mom and Johnson **[Mistake #4. I had so much fun dancing with Sam and that really irritated me]**  We spun around and sung along horribly and also had a salsa dance battle versus Johnson and Gilinsky (The Jacks won thanks to Johnson's hella awesome gymnastic skills) Next song that played was Hotel California by the Eagles. "Oh no, you're not done yet" I said to Sam as he collapsed on the couch. "Bullshit, yes I am" He laughed and disagreed. I pouted my lips, "Pwease Sam". He pouted his lips too, "Nope, no way. I'm not having a dance party with my friends' parents" Sam protested and I giggled. "Sammy pleeeease" I begged and he gave in. "Sammy sounds lovely coming out of your mouth" He whispered so only I could hear him. "I think that's the nicest thing you've said all day" I grinned and took his hand. We danced for maybe a minute until we switched. "And switch partners! 1,2,3,4!" Gilinsky's dad called out and I got pushed around to Gilinsky. "Samuel, great greeting you like this" Sheila smiled as she ballroom danced with Sam. "I really hate you, Mavis" Sam said through gritted teeth. I just smiled cheesily at him as Gilinsky and I did circles in the middle of the living room. "Switch!" His dad called out again and I rotated back to Sam. "Oh, fancy meeting you here" He grinned. "What a grand surprise" I said while giggling. "This song puts me to sleep" I admitted as the guitar part of the song came on. "I have a shoulder for a reason" Sam stated while he put is hands on my lower back. I tensed up under his touch. "C'mon Mavis, I'm not gonna hurt you" He chuckled and I weirdly took that as a statement that had a deeper meaning. **[Mistake #5. This was when his extreme flirting started]** "Rest my head on your shoulder so we're slow dancing? Sounds like a great plan" I shook my head no and he looked at me with a soft expression (which was undeniably cute) "Fine" I caved in and laid my head on his chest since I was too short to reach his shoulders. "What the hell am I supposed to do with my hands" I laughed and Sam shrugged. "2 choices. Either around my neck or in my pants, your choice really" He said nonchalantly. I laughed in to my hand to conceal it from everyone else. It'd be weird explaining what I was laughing about. "Hm, maybe I'll go with the second one" I joked, "Good, I was lookin' forward to it" Sam sighed. I decided to wrap my hands around his torso like a hug which was nice because I could smell his freshly applied cologne.

We swayed back and forth and played the connection game while the music continued to play. Apparently, this was Gilinsky's parent's wedding playlist. "Okay apple and snow. Go" I said and Same spit out the connections between the two. "Apples are green and green is the color of trees and tree have leaves and leaves fall off in the winter and in winter it snows" He said quickly in one breath. "Sam, are you staying for dinner?" Sheila asked, and that's when I noticed everyone had stopped dancing. It was only us which was awkward. "Um, nah. Ma is making pasta. I'll bring you some leftovers tomorrow though" He answered and broke free from my grasp. "Aw thanks sweetie, we appreciate it. Your mom makes one of the best pasta dishes I've ever had" Sheila cooed and Sam showed a proud smile. "Thanks for having me. I should get going. Ima just go say bye to the boys" He said and we walked down the hall to Jack's room. "Well damn, there they are. Took you long enough" Johnson scoffed then looked back down to his phone. "Don't be mad because you and Mallory can't do shit like that. You guys just touch hands and your clothes are off" Sam joked and Jack and I laughed as Johnson was quiet. 'You better take notes, Mav" Gilinsky winked then motioned to Sam. "Oh my god!" I exclaimed with a red face. "Its just a heads up, no pun intended" Johnson said and I rolled my eyes as they chuckled again. "Well I'm out, see you guys tomorrow?" Sam asked and did his bro hugs with Johnson and Gilinsky. "Fasho fasho. Maybe Mavis needs help around the house?" Gilinsky asked and I nodded. "You know my mom and I won't do shit" I laughed and they followed in suit. "Aight" Sam said and gave me a hug goodbye. "What about your jacket?" I asked during the hug, "Keep it" He whispered then smiled when he pulled away.

He walked out of the room and I sat on a bean bag close to the tv. "So Sammy boy huh?" Johnson asked on a commercial break of Drake & Josh. "What about him?" I asked as I remembered I had my phone in the pocket of his jacket. "Nothin, nothin we wont push it" They laughed and looked back at the tv as the show came back on. I brushed it off and unlocked my phone. I scrolled through my feed on Instagram until I got a text from an unknown number.

'Hey Babyyyy Hope your ready for tonight and bring the whipped cream ;)' Received at 7:54 PM

I laughed out loud and then quieted down after they shushed me.

'lmao sammy youre a retard' Sent at 7:54 PM

'Damn I was hoping you'd go along with it and talk dirty to me lol' Received at 7:55 PM

'nahh maybe another time ;) siiiikee' Sent at 7:56 PM

'I take this shit seriously mavis. foreplay is so important to me. Its my second fav hobby behind flirting' Received at 7:57 PM

'your hobbies are different than mine but im happy for you dude. you have your priorities straight lol' Sent at 7:57 PM

'well what are your hobbies mavis? studying? wasting your teenage years watching Finding Carter????' Received at 7:58 PM

'studying no finding carter maybe lol' Sent at 7:58 PM

'lmao tf what a geek ass nerd' Received at 7:58 PM

'fuck you sammy lmao' Sent at 7:59 PM

'*fuck me sammy. I thought you'd never ask ;)' Received at 8:00 PM

'hahaa wow youre soo funny' Sent at 8:01 PM

'thanks boo I get that a lot lol even tho you were bein sarcastic' Received at 8:01 PM

'baby, babe, AND boo all in the same day? Atleast take me on a date first lmao' Sent at 8:02 PM

'I can arrange that but I kiss on the first date sooo :/' Received at 8:03 PM

'hmm that's a problem. I cant kiss until marriage :/' Sent at 8:03 PM

'tmrw im takin you on a date and we'll see exactly far that no kiss til marriage shit gets you lololol' Received at 8:04 PM

'wow ive only been texting you for 10 minutes and you already asked me out. weak af lmaooo' Sent at 8:04 PM

'you should be honored tho. ima eat ill text you later tonight BABE' Received at 8:05 PM

'okay SAMMY' Sent at 8:06 PM

'okay DADDY looks so much better and sexier but you'll say that tmrw night ;)' Received at 8:06 PM

'stfu and go eat loser' Sent and Read at 8:07 PM

Coincidentally, my mom came in just moments after I sent text and informed that dinner was ready. Gilinsky, Johnson and I all made our way out to the dinner table where the plates were set and food was placed in the middle of the table. It looked like a Thanksgiving table you'd see on the cover of Foodies Weekly. "Wow, this looks great" I gushed and Sheila smiled proudly and thanked me. "What do you want to drink Mavis?" Gilinsky asked standing in front of an open fridge. "Water is fine" I replied, "Make that two waters. Thank ya dear" Johnson added on and did a cheeky grin. Jack rolled his eyes and brought us our waters to where we were sitting. On my left was my mom and on my right was Johnson. Across the table was Gilinsky and his parents. Sheila came over to the table with a steaming hot pot of mashed potatoes then sat down and said to dig in. I scooped some peas and got handed some turkey then was passed some cranberry sauce and bread. The dinner was delicious and as I ate I just listened to the conversation Mike and the boys had about playing football this season. Apparently, Gilinsky was a starting quarterback for our school, Johnson was a great running back, and Sam was one of the best wide receivers and they were playing in the Homecoming game this year. We were there for about another hour until my mom and I left to our own bare house.

 "That was nice, they're really lovely people. What do you think about Jack and his friends?" My mom questioned as she opened the front door. "They're super fun to hang out with. You know they weren't rude or made me feel uncomfortable" I told her as she flicked the lights on in the kitchen. "That's good, real good. I think you'll spend a lot of time with them, specifically Jack because Sheila's invited me to be part of her book club" My mom cheered and I smiled to her. "Makin' friends already. Speaking of which, Jack asked if we needed anymore help tomorrow and I told him yeah. If that's okay" I stated as I opened the pantry and gabbed some crackers. I wasn't hungry, I was bored (which is what I need to learn a difference between) "Sure that's fine. Tomorrow I think all we need to do is paint and plug in appliances and all that fun stuff" She told me as she stole a cracker herself. "But for right now, I think our water is turned on now so we can take showers tonight!" My mom squealed and my eyes widened. "I call first" I yelled as I ran to my room to turn on the water first. "Fine, but I get a longer one!" She yelled after me running up the stairs. I grunted as I heard that but still raced to hop in the shower. Showers are one of the few things I look forward to everyday. I flung my phone on my mattress and grabbed a towel from one of the boxes in the hallway. I turned on the water and finally hopped in. Just washing my body, hair, and face, I was out within ten minutes. 

I dug through boxes to find pajamas and underwear. After I was dressed and ready to relax I looked at my phone and noticed 3 missed calls from Sam. "Helloooo" I said as he answered. "God, I thought you went to sleep or something on me Mavis" Sam laughed in to the phone. "I was in the shower but I'm seriously thinking bout going to sleep if you don't give me a reason why you called me 3 times" I stated and looked up at the ceiling. "I just wanted to talk to you jesus, but can you facetime instead?" He replied. "You are literally across the street from me" I retorted. "Stop being a prude" Sam said in a serious tone even though I knew he was joking. Well, I hope he was. "Mavis, I'm joking" Sam stated after I didn't say anything. "Good, because I was a lil worried" I laughed. "Yo, we facetiming or what bitch?" Sam questioned jokingly. "Fine fine fine, Bye" I said as I hung up the phone call. I opened the facetime app and pressed Sam's contact **[Mistake #6. God he was so freakin cute]** He answered within like, 3 seconds. "Hey" He smiled as I could see his bland white walls with bob marley posters in the background. "Hi" I grinned as I laid on my stomach facing my phone. "Soooo, How'd your first day go?" Sam asked to get the conversation going. "Better than I thought. I mean getting high sorta wasn't on my list but its whatever" I shrugged and Sam chuckled. "How was it? Getting high for the first time?" He inquired. "Wouldn't rather do it with any other people"I said in a cheery tone. "You're such a fuckin sarcastic person" Sam stated and I giggled. "But really, I'm glad I met you guys. You're fun to chill with" I told him once I settled down. "Eh, I mean you're not _horrible_ " Sam replied. "You're an asshole you now that right?" I shook my head smiling. "I get that a lot but it feels special coming from you, boo" He cheesed in to the camera.

We talked about pointless other things for while and random subjects too but it was mostly me staring at him secretly. I got sidetracked a lot so I told a lot of stories that weren't even relevant to each other. "One time, Jack Gilinsky convinced me that this girl liked me right, so when we went to school the next day I asked her out infront of her friends because I thought thats what she told Jack but she rejected me and then Jack told me he was only kidding and never ever talked to her about me and yeah. It was pretty painful"  I didn't say anything back after a sudden wave of drowsiness over came me. "Sam" I called in a sleepy voice. "Mavis" He replied in an equally tired tone. "I'm tired" I admitted and looked at him resting his head on his arm. "So am I, baby" My breathing hitched when he said that. "Don't say that, Sam" I said as I got under the blankets and laid on my cold mattress. Yay for not having a legit bed. Not. "Why not?" He questioned seriously. "Because I like it" I giggled tiredly. "Well then thats not fair" He perked up and I stared at him on my screen. "And how's that?" I asked interested in his answer. "Because I like it when you call me Sammy so it's only fair I can call you baby" He explained his logic. I got a warm feeling in my stomach. "FYI, baby is an affectionate term most of the time so what are you trying to say here?" I rose an eyebrow. He didn't reply and tried to conceal a smile. "I mean if you like me you could just save us the trouble of playing games right and tell me right now" I shrugged nonchalantly and secretly hoped he'd admit something to me. "Where's the fun in that baby?" He smirked and I smiled a little too. "And on that note, I think I'll hang up now. You're over using the word dude" I said and he nodded. "Night, Sam" I rubbed my eyes. "Goodnight, _baby_ " He replied in a dreamy voice and emphasized baby just to annoy me. I looked down as could feel myself blushing. "That's hot" Sam said and I looked up confused. "You're blushing just from baby and its so innocent and hot Mavis" He admitted which made me blush harder. "God, you make me wanna do shit.." Sam tried to say quietly so I couldn't hear him. "What was that?" I gasped. "Nothing, just hang up and have a wet dream about me okay" He grinned cheesily and I rolled my eyes. "Only if you do the same" I replied back jokingly. "Believe me, I was going to anyways" He laughed and I shook my head. "Goodnight Sammy" I said trying to wrap up the call. "Hm, goodnight baby girl" Sam smirked as I held my breath. I stuck my tongue out and hung up (which is what I should've done a long time ago)

I turned my light off and closed my eyes. Trying to sleep, all I could think about was Sam calling me baby not once but five times and how that was literally the hottest thing I've ever experienced. 

 

\------

 

The next morning I woke up at about 9. Being to lazy to even get up I just laid down and went on my phone but soon I got bored of that. After I couldn't take it anymore I got up and used the bathroom then made my way to the kitchen. Groggily, I swung open the fridge only to realize 1) The fridge hadn't been set up and 2) We didn't have any food. "Mom!" I yelled out. "Mavis!" She yelled back as she walked down the stairs. "We have no food, Mother" I said in an annoyed tone. I was hungry and still kinda tired. I think no matter how many hours of sleep I get I'm always tired. "Well, daughter, why don't you get some donuts. I'm sure they have some donut shops in this town" She said as she adjusted her blue fluffy robe. "We don't have the car and I don't know my way around" I leaned on the island in the kitchen. "Why dontcha call Samuel, your little boy-toy" My mom smiled devilishly and I blushed. "Its Sam first of all and two he's definitely not my boy-toy, Mom. No one even says boy-toy anymore" I defended and she just laughed. "Well you should call  _Sam_  and run to the donut shop and the paint store maybe. I'd like some color in the bedrooms, bathrooms, kitchen, and living room" My mom contemplated. "I'll see if he's even awake. I doubt he wakes up before noon" I said as I walked back to my room and made myself laugh because I'm probably right. I dialed Sam like 6 times before he picked up. "What the fuck do you want?" Sam answered in an angry morning voice. "Aw good morning to you too Sammy! You are too sweet me to me" I said sarcastically in which he chuckled. "What do you want me to say? Good morning princess Mavis, glad you woke me up at 9 AM because I absolutely love it" He cheered fakely. "Yes, actually. And its Queen Mavis to you" I stated and he scoffed. "If your the Queen I'm the King" Sam said under his breath. "What was that?" I asked in disbelief. "Nothing, now why'd you call me?" He asked trying to change the subject. "Oh, I wanted to see if my favorite person named Sam would drive to a donut shop then help me paint my room later?" I asked nervously. "And what do I get in return?" He inquired. "A sticker and some donuts"I said sarcastically. "Mhm, see I was thinking somewhere along the lines of a blowjob, sorry" Sam replied like a smartass. "Fine, maybe a date tonight if you were actually serious" I rolled my eyes. "There we go" He cheered and agreed. "Okay, but I'm not giving you a blowjob" I laughed. "But-" He started and I interrupted, "Meet me outside in like, five okay bye" then hung up before he could object. Hastily, I grabbed some jeans and an Oregon Ducks hoodie, which was on top of a box and changed. Then I slipped on my moccasins and brushed my teeth. I spit out my mouthwash just as I heard a honk from outside. I let down my damp hair from my bun and grabbed my phone then rushed to the living room. "Mom I'll be back" I stated and she bid me goodbye. I walked outside to meet Sam in a black Chevy Tahoe. I walked around to the passenger side and he unlocked the door. "Hey cutie" I smiled as I slid in the warm car."Good Morning, Princess" He grinned at me then looked down at his phone. I noticed he was wearing some flannel pajama pants and a gray sweatshirt. "I'm texting my mom real fast then we'll go" He informed and I nodded. "Can I turn the radio on?" I asked and he said to go for it as he still moved his fingers on his keyboard. I tapped my foot to the beat of some song I usually dont like as I waited for him. "Mmkay, leggo" He said and buckle his seatbelt which reminded me to do the same.

"So, donuts right?" He asked as he steered the car down the street to an intersection. "Yup" I answered and looked out the window. "Do you mind if I smoke?" He asked and I looked over at him weirdly. "Um, no go ahead" I answered with the same expression on my face. "I didn't know you smoked cigarettes" I said as he got on thee freeway. "Babe, I don't" He chuckled and I caught on. "Wake and bake" He cheesed and dug around in the pajama pants pockets. "Since I didnt know I'd be rudely woken up and dragged all over town, I couldn't do my usual ritual so I just brought this" He explained and held a joint between his fingers. "First of all you could've said  _no_  jackass and secondly, do your parents care?" I spoke with an attitude which just made him laugh. He mocked until I punched his bicep. "Dammit Mavis, you cant touch my arms unless I say so" He stated loudly which kind of scared me. "Why is that?" I questioned, nervous of his response. "Because I have to flex first and what my parents don't know wont kill them" Sam smiled and I grinned easily. I thought he was bipolar or something and was about to flash on me but yet he was joking. "Open the center console and find the red lighter for me please babe" He asked and I grabbed the lighter. He stuck the joint between his lips and motioned for me to light it since he was driving. "You're not gonna kill us are you?" I asked cautiously. "Sweetheart, joints barely get me high anymore. Its just a lil bit now then when we get home I'll show you how I actually get lit" He took the joint between his fingers again then looked at me then back at the road. "Trust me" Sam said softly and took my left hand within his. I felt my cheeks warm up in the already very warm car. "Okay but if I die and you live I'm haunting your ass" I sighed and he grinned, "That wouldn't be very fun because I don't think ghosts and humans can have sex so there'd be no point". I rolled my eyes and pressed the button so fire would spit out of the lighter. He placed the joint in between his lips again and I hesitantly lit it. "Goal completed" He said shyly after he exhaled and I furrowed my eyebrows. "On twitter I see everyone tweeting their relationship goal is to have their wifey light their blunts. I mean this is close enough" He explained and I nodded. "So I'm your wifey?" I inquired with a smirk. "I cannot confirm nor deny that" Sam smiled and took another hit. He got off on an exit and we pulled up in to a deserted shopping center's parking lot. "As you can see, not many people are up at 9:30" He parked the car. "I'm still tired too. Shut up crybaby" I laughed and he blew the smoke in my direction. "Make me" Sam winked and I stared at  ~~his lips~~ him. "You are so full of yourself" I scoffed and unbuckled my seatbelt since we were now parked. "No, its confidence Mavis. I know I'm the shit, I don't make myself think I am" He chuckled and I looked at him in disbelief. "Lemme guess your motto. Confident, not cocky" I repeated what Jack said to me yesterday. "How'd you know that? Jack?" He questioned as he closed his eyes. "Yup" I replied and pulled out my phone.

"Sorry, but last time I heard, confidence is attractive to girls so you're the only who has a problem with it" Sam shrugged and placed the 'roach' as called it in an ash tray carefully. I have no idea why'd he'd save the end of the joint but whatever.  **[Mistake #7. This made me realize that I never liked arguing with anyone until now]** "But realistically, I should be the only one your tryin to attract" I replied which caught him off guard. "Please Mavis, you say that like we're dating" Sam brushed it off which may or may not of offended me. "We might not be but I know you like me, Sammy" I retorted and he looked at me in shock. "Whats your reasoning behind that one, Mav?" He asked and I sighed. "You don't wanna get me started" I shook my head. "Yeah, I do" He urged while laughing. "No, you don't" I refused again and giggled. "I do, I do. Whats your evidence? Tell me or else I'm leaving you right now" He smirked and I cracked my knuckles jokingly. "Well, there is the fact that you are so flirty with me" I started and he shook his head, "I'm a flirty person, that doesn't count". I rolled my eyes and continued, "Okay, well you've hinted about having sex with me atleast 2 times. That has to count for something. And um, you call me baby and a bunch of other shit and I always see you staring at me so I'm 100% positive you like me. And not to mention you're taking me on a date tonight so just face it Samuel" I paraded and he tried to stop smiling. "That was a weak argument, but I admire your confidence in percentage. 100%, really Mavis? How do you know I don't have a girlfriend or talking to someone and just planning on using you for sex?" Sam asked with his eyebrows raised. "Sam, honey, as much as a badass you think you are, you're just a soft hearted stoner boy that probably eats too much fast food and jacks off way too often that I could be using for sex" I concluded and tried my best not to break out laughing. "Oh my god, you are something else Mavis. But just because that was such an accurate description of me I'll admit, I like you. I do and its really weird because I usually just fuck with girls but you are just such a sarcastic bitch that maybe I'll stick around" Sam smiled as he talked and I really couldn't tell if he was being serious or not.

"Since I can't tell if you're being legit or not because you're high, I'm just gonna pretend that spiel never happened" I remarked and Sam covered his face (which was red) with his hands as he laughed. "I'm being fucking serious Mavis" Sam insisted and made direct eye contact with me. "Drugs and all aside, I like you. And I feel real fucking gay for admitting it" He stated solemnly and once again grabbed my hand. I sat there looking for a sign that he was joking but there was no sly smirk or sarcastic tone in his voice. There was just his lightly colored brown eyes looking directly at my green ones. "Well I like you too, Sam. Or atleast I think I do" I cracked a smile and he let out a breath and grinned back. "On a scale of 1 to 10, what are the chances of you letting me kiss you right now?" Sam asked and smirked like usual. "Hm, probably 10" I answered truthfully and he leaned closer to me. "10?" Sam inquired and licked his lips. "Yeah but I believe we have a date tonight and lets not forget the task at hand" I smiled as I dodged him moving closer to me. "Donuts" He closed his eyes and said slowly in an angry tone. I smiled at his frustration. "Donuts" I repeated and jumped out of the passenger seat. I waited for Sam as he locked the car and took his sweet time walking to the sidewalk. "I aged 20 years just now waiting for you" I remarked as he met my stride. "Yeah? Well you look pretty damn good for 37" Sam replied and threw his arm over my shoulder. "You're too good to me Sam" I said sarcastically and he mocked me. "Mavis don't tell anyone about what I told you in the car" Sam whispered as we entered the empty donut shop. "Why? Afraid your image will be tainted?" I rolled my eyes and he chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "Something like that"

We ordered a dozen donuts and some donut holes. "Oh and can I get two chocolate milks with that too please" I added as the clerk rang up our bill. The total came to about 13 bucks and both Sam and I reached for our money. "Stop, babe, I got this" Sam insisted as I refused. "No, my mom gave me money to buy these. And you're paying for our date tonight if that hasn't fallen through so save your money" I shook my head. "Damn, I was hoping you'd pay for that because I sure as hell can't afford that 5 star bill" Sam joked and I rolled my eyes and handed the clerk my money. "Oh its black tie, can't wait" I beamed and grabbed the pink box of donuts. "Of course. Only the best for my boo but to be honest, I just want to see you in a dress and some heels" Sam admitted and I snickered, "But you don't want your bad boy image to be lost do you? I mean by going on a date with me" I added as he pushed the shop door open for me. "Mavis Truman? In a relationship? The end must be near" Sam retorted and I giggled. "I'll admit, that was a good one" I praised as he unlocked the car. "I'm just here to make you smile babe" He said cockily and followed me around to open my door for me. "Aw you're such a gentleman Sammy" I cooed. "Gents get the girls" He smirked and I buckled my seatbelt. "Just kidding, I'm only doing this to throw you off. I'm actually a giant asshole" Sam stated and I scoffed, "Why do I not doubt that one bit" Without being hesitant Sam leaned over and gave me a peck on the cheek. I probably should've said something to him but I could feel my cheeks trickling with a rose color and my heart stopped for a mere second. Pathetic, I know. **[Mistake #8. Since I didn't stop him early, he used this to his advantage]**  "What was that for?" I asked confusedly. "Because I wanted to" Sam shrugged and I concealed my face."So home now?" He asked as he started up the ignition. "Yup" I replied and Sam grabbed at the bag full of donut holes. "What? I'm hungry" He answered once he saw me staring at him. I laughed lightly as he drove out of the parking lot and back on to the freeway. "So when are you gonna show me around Omaha?" I asked as even I plopped a donut hole in my mouth. "Whenever you want me to, Sunshine. But this tour guide needs a tip" He winked and I pretended to gag. "Aw, are you choking on a donut hole babe? Because I know damn well you're not gagging because of me" He joked and I instantly laughed, almost dropping the donuts as we turned a corner. "Definitely not choking" I rolled my eyes and he stuck his tongue out. 

As Sam pulled in my driveway we saw Gilinsky walking over to my house. "Well hello there" He smiled as we hopped out of the parked car. "Morning. Want a donut?" I asked as we walked in the same pace to the walking steps. "Don't mind if I do. Thanks Mav" Jack thanked me as Sam held the front door open for us. "Mom! We're home" I yelled and heard ruffling coming from upstairs. "Oh hey kids, I was just looking for tape and the plastic covers for the furniture. I really want to paint today" My mom grinned proudly from the top of the stairs. "Sounds like a plan. What room do you want to paint first?" Jack asked and my mom replied with her room and the bathroom upstairs. "Great so you guys can line and prep and I'll go pick out the paint when it gets a bit later. You guys can just hang out for now" My mom informed and Sam clapped his hands and headed straight for the donuts on the counter. "Don't have to tell me twice" He whispered which made Jack and I laugh. I spread out comfortably on the loveseat in the living room and flipped on the television. "Mav, you want a donut?" Sam asked and I said yeah while yawning. He brought me a glazed donut then sat down on the couch and lifted my legs up so they were resting on his lap. "Now let's see, what's on at 10 o'clock monday mornings?" Sam asked me and he reached for the remote next to him. "I don't know just scroll down the guide" I shrugged and ate my donut. Sam put on Criminal Minds and although I love that show, I fell back asleep, and in a rather uncomfortable position too. My face was turned towards the cushions on the brown couch and legs were still straight out on Samuel's lap. "Hey, sleepy heads, its 1 o'clock. Lets go get some paint" I could hear my mom say while I was in a half sleeping/ half awake state. Next thing I know I could feel myself being shook. "Mav" Sam shook me and I opened my eyes. My eyes adjusted to the surprisingly dark and gloom room. "Get up children" My mom sang and I blinked a couple of times then went over and woke up Jack who was passed out in the recliner. "Should I call Johnson?" Sam asked and I answered sure. Jack used the restroom and my mom came down from upstairs with her car keys in hand. "Mom, the car came?" I asked confused. "The movers dropped it off like an hour ago but yall were asleep" She explained. "Hey, Johnson said he's actually with Mallory at the mall but hes dropping her off at 4 so he'll be over then" Sam relayed right as Jack walked out of the bathroom. "Thats totally fine. Now lets get a move on shall we?" My mom smiled and shuttled outside towards our Chrysler 300. "Classy whip, Ms.Truman" Jack nodded his head approvingly. "I call shotgun!" Jack shouted as him and Sam raced each other to the passenger door like kids. I just laughed as my mom unlocked the car and Sam sulkily opened the back door. "Aw, poor little Sammy didnt get what he wanted" I smirked and he just gave me a dirty look before he ducked in to the car. I was oddly really upset about this. I climbed in to the seat next to him and felt compelled to be extra nice to make up for my joke backfiring. 

My mom started the car and backed out of the driveway as I hastily leaned over the center console and turned the radio on. I cant stand when theres no music playing in the car. Jack asked if he may change the station from the 80s station it was currently on and of course my mother let him. He changed it to a rap station and instantly started going along with the drake song. I looked over at Sam and he was doing the same thing. My mom took notice and turned the volume up. I was hypnotized watching Sam rap along to the song and he caught me then I started blushing (of course). I just started smiling to myself as I saw everyone else's smiles on this windy and cloudy day. Sam spread his legs a bit from the cramped space behind Jack's seat and put his arm behind me. I grinned hard and leaned in to him since I was right next to him. "I did get what I want, fyi" Sam said underneath the loud music. Jack was directing my mom towards the closest hardware store. "And what was that?" I asked, looking up at him longingly. **[Mistake #9. I wanted to kiss him so bad at this point it was torture. I think he knew it too]** He put his left hand inbetween my knees and said "to sit next to you, duh". I furrowed my eyebrows. "Then why'd you race Jack to the car?" I asked. "C'mon now, it'd be too obvious I like you if I just let him have it" He chuckled and I buried my pink face in to his side, "aw, my baby girl's blushing because of me. Best feeling ever" Sam kissed the top of my head. "Shut up" I smiled and looked at him again. "You think I'm playin, dont you?" He questioned. " _Well..._ " I replied in a high voice then started laughing. "Well I'm not Mavis, and you'll see that later on" Sam said seriously then looked out the window as we drove on the freeway. "Where are we going tonight, boo?" I asked and saw Jack raise his eyebrows in the side mirror. He winked at me and I tried not to smile then he mouthed 'I knew it'. My mom exited the freeway and pulled in to this shopping enter. "Its right over there next to that Panda Express, ya see it" Jack pointed to the bright red Ace Hardware sign. "Ooh Mavis, how does that sound for dinner? I could go for some Chinese food" My mom said and I agreed. "Boys, want anything from Panda? We could eat it while painting I suppose" She proposed and they both hesitantly said okay. She parked then car and all four of us walked in the hardware store. "Jack and Sam you guys go get the brushes and rollers and we'll be picking out the colors" I told the boys and they obeyed surprisingly. 

My mother and I started looking at the paint swatches. We picked out light blue for the three bathrooms, a beige for the living room, a pastel green for the guest bedroom and a forest green for the kitchen. My mom insisted it'll look great with our dark wood cabinets, same with the baby blue. "What do you think about this red for my room Mav?" My mom asked and I stopped what I was doing. "Did you just call me Mav?" I asked laughing and she started laughing too. "Yes I did, thats hella funny. I guess I'm so used to hearing them call you that" She laughed and motioned towards Jack who was getting pushed by Sam in a shopping cart with all the needed supplies. "I think its pretty, Mom. You should get it. I'm thinking about this purplish grey color" I said and showed her the card. "My god, thats gorgeous Mavis. I love it. If you dont get it I will" My mom said and Sam chuckled. "Whats so funny, young man?" My mom tried to sound stern which made us all laugh. "Nothing, nothing. Lets just go get in line yeah?" Sam suggested and my mom thought that was a fantastic idea. "Hey, Mavis get in the shopping cart. I wanna try something" Jack said and without thinking twice I said okay. I got in the cart and Jack started pushing me down this aisle really fast then let go so I ran into a pyramid of toilet paper. I screeched and covered my head while laughing. I looked up and saw Sam had his phone out, laughing equally as hard. "Lemme see, lemme see" I said as Jack helped me out of the cart. Sam just kept laughing at the video on his phone. "Mav, whats your snapchat?" Sam asked as he put the video on his story. "Lemme type it in. And my instagram too" I smirked and he rolled his eyes. "I mean, if you have to" He said then Jack told us we should start walking towards the registers. "Oh honey, here I have a list of what to get at panda. You kids go get in line while I'm here okay" She smiled and I said yeah sure and put my hand out for the list. "Actually, I was talking about Jack..." My own mother said and looked at her with my mouth open. "Oh my fucking god" Sam said as he burst out laughing. All four of us were laughing obnoxiously loud at what just happened, "Cool, thanks _Mom_ " I said and pretended to wipe a tear from my eye. "Im sorry love, I really am but go get in line!" She exclaimed while wiping a real tear of laughter from her eye. 

Jack and I switched phones to trade info as the three of us walked a few stores down to Panda Express. "Nice wallpaper dude" I remarked to Jack as I saw his home screen. It was a girl that looked around our age taking a mirror selfies with just a long tshirt on. Sam and Jack just chuckled as he handed my phone back to me. "Who is that? I'm confused" I declared. "Jack's on and off again girlfriend Madison" Sam told me and ran his fingers through his messy bed hair. "Ohh, I see" I pursed my lips. "We're both a lil more than your friendly flirt so that makes it a bit hard" Jack answered the question that was on my mind. "Sounds like someone I know" I smiled deviously at Sam and Jack screamed out 'OHHHHH'. Sam just shook his head and grinned then opened the door to Panda for Jack. I was about to walk in but he used his arm to push me out and closed the door then locked it. I stood outside with my mouth open and arms crossed as they laughed hysterically inside. After about 3 minutes of just watching them take pictures of me locked outside, another costumer came and they unlocked the door and opened it for her and I. "I mean, I guess you can come in" Jack shrugged and I rolled my eyes. "Oh cmom Mav, dont be a prude" Sam pleaded and hugged me from behind. My body rushed with this tingly sensation and my face grew red. "Im not even mad, oh my god" I said smiling and he rested his head on the top of mine because of the height difference. We moved up in line and finally ordered. Jack payed with the money my mom handed him with the list. I carried the food while the boys met my mom at the car and helped pack the bags in to the trunk. She unlocked the car and I quickly sat in the passenger seat. Seconds later Jack opened then door and sighed when he saw me there already. My mom was telling us about some story she heard on the radio while we were sleeping but I dont think any of us were really listening. I was gazing out the window and trying to remember street names and the boys were on their phones, although I did catch Sam looking at me through the side mirror a couple of times.

We arrived back home and decided to eat before we painted so there was nothing on our hands. Of course we joked around and had a mini food find with noodles until my mom asked why so many were on the ground. I finished half of my plate and gave the rest to Sam since he was still hungry after finishing his plate. As they continued to eat downstairs, my mother and I prepared everything that has to do with painting upstairs. Since we hadnt unpacked anything in my mom's room, it was fairly easy for us to move all the furniture to the center of the room and put tarps on the carpet and over everything. Jack and Sam ran upstairs and washed their hands then excitedly grabbed rollers. "So this is the red room right?" Sam asked and I nodded. "Why dont we paint two rooms at once? Mavis, you and Jack can paint the master bath and Samuel and I will paint in here. Deal?" She proposed and I said okay hesitantly. Sam looked at me with soft eyes and I pouted my lips then grabbed the blue gallon of paint and some brushes. Jack already started taping when I walked in the connected bathroom. "Holy shit, this is bigger than I thought" I remarked. "I know, and this whole time I thought your room was the master. Jesus" Jack agreed then popped open the gallon of paint and poured it in the tin roller pan. "I got this wall and the one by the shower, you get the ones closest to the door" He planned and I nodded. As we were painting Jack started asking about Sam, didnt surprise me at all. "So you like him?" Jack asked forwardly. I had no doubt in my mind when I replied yeah. "Hes a good dude. One of my best friends ever. Ive only known him since freshman year but hes a ride or die. Has my back on everything" Jack said and I grinned a little. "He'd treat you right if he was in to you. And which I think he is, and thats new to him. Hes kind of just in to fucking no relationships. Thats how it is mostly in our grade. And thats another thing. Why'd you move to some brand new place right before senior year?" Jack dipped his brush in more paint. "He told me he was into the whole no strings attached scene. But I dont know, whatever happens, happens I guess. I just dont like that he might just use me. Oh, and because my mom has to go to this 8 month training program for some medical degree and I guess the hospital in Omaha offers that. It was either Omaha or Houston, but we didnt wanna move too far from Ohio" I shared and Jack stopped painting and turned around. "What? Why are you so quiet?" I asked and continued painting. "Jack" I turned around. "8 months. Youre only gonna be here for 8 months? Your leaving before the school year ends?" He asked in a quiet voice. "Yeah, why are you whispering?" I laughed. "I dont want Sammy Boy to hear. He'll be heart broken" Jack smirked and I shook my head. "Well the program is supposed to end April something, I dont know the exact date but my mom said we should be moving back to Ohio in May after finals" I spoke and suddenly got sad at the realization that I'll be around Sam, Jack and Jack for 8 months. I only met them yesterday but I just feel so comfortable around them and like Ive known them for my whole life. Yikes. Jack came and gave me a hug. "Lets not get sad now, we still have all 8 months left" He smiled and I grinned back. We returned back to painting after that. "So, tell me about Madison"

 

Jack and I finished the bathroom and took and a break until my mom and Sam finished painting her bedroom. "I am so sick of the color red, kids" My mother said as she wiped her forehead. Her light brown hair was up in a bun and even Sam was sweating. There was a knock on the door and I hopped downstairs to answer it. "Oh, Jack's here" I yelled as I saw Jack Johnson's outline through the glass door. I opened the door and greeted him. "Hi Mav, my mom made some brownies for you and your mom" He set down the platter on the island in the kitchen. "Wheres the boys? Upstairs?" He asked then he ran up the staircase. "Oh, uh, thanks and yeah..." I said but he already had found them. I grabbed a brownie and walked back upstairs. On my way up, I saw Jack greet Sam and whisper something in his ear. Sam smiled really hard and gave Jack a hug again. "Whats up with you?" I questioned and both of them looked at me dumbly. "Nothing, what are you talking about Mavis?" Johnson gave me a look then continued "Okay, Ms.Truman, what else are we doin today?". I glared at him and Sam just started laughing. "Hm, I think Jack and Mavis should paint the guest bed and bath rooms again. Jack Johnson and Samuel can start taping downstairs. Deal?" My mom suggested and I rolled my eyes. "Actually, I think it'd be better if Jacky and I started taping down stairs. I'm a bit dizzy from the smell of paint" Gilinsky said and my mom obliged. "Great, so we'll get these last two rooms. Mom, what are you gonna do?" I asked as she let down her hair. "Go with Sheila to buy my copy of the Danielle Steel book that Book Club is reading" She smiled excitedly and went downstairs to grab her purse. "Oh my god, are you serious? Youre gonna leave us here to do all the work?" I asked and all the boys laughed. "Is that a problem?" She put her hands on her hips. "Hey what are you doing. We're gonna be alone up here. Who cares?" Sam whispered to me and grabbed my wrist. "Yeah Mav, maybe you guys can have some fun" Johnson smirked and I knew what he was hinting at. "No mom, nevermind. Have fun and say hi to her for me" I yelled from upstairs and she closed and locked the front door. "Now it doesnt matter anyways. Jacky and I will paint the bathroom if you guys wanna get the other bedroom" Jack Gilinsky said and grabbed more blue paint. "I thought you were dizzy" I said confused. "Mavis, my dear naive friend. I was bullshitting so you and Sam could be together" He chuckled and I said ohhhhh in realization. "Well in that case, thanks. And yeah that sounds like a plan" I stated then pulled my hair up in a ponytail. "Great" Sam grabbed the green gallon of paint and some new rollers while I grabbed another pan. "Kids, I dont want it too loud in there" Johnson aka Jacky yelled in a sarcastic voice. 

Sam and I entered the spare bedroom and he closed the door behind us. "Why'd you do that..?" I asked suspiciously. "So I can paint this wall. Oh my god, Mavis we arent gonna fuck right now" He laughed and I covered my face in embarrassment. "Unless youre down for it then by all means, lets get round one started" I shook my head, him smiling cheekily. "No, it wasnt really on my mind" I replied and he gave me the cutest pout in return. Sam popped open the gallon and poured the paint cautiously in the tin pan. I took off my sweatshirt since it was the peak heat of the day then cracked open the window. Sam already began painting and put on some rap music loudly. I started painting on the wall with the window and finished that pretty quickly, although I left the places I couldnt reach alone, Sam could get those later. Sam and I finished the bedroom in no time. We were sweating bullets but headed downstairs to see how the Jacks were doing. "Wow you guys..." I said in astonishment. "What is it?" Johnson asked. "The kitchen and living room look amazing. Like professionals were in here" I said and they smiled. "Yeah, if you ignore this spot on the cabinet" Gilinsky said and gritted his teeth. "Who cares, honestly? The fridge will cover it so dont trip" Sam inserted and we all agreed. "Well, it looks like we need to let all these fumes air out. So lets go take a trip to the golf course yes?" Johnson asked. The boys agreed and I wasnt necessarily against it. 

Sam headed to his house while I followed Jack and Jack through the fence. I plopped down in the same chair as yesterday and pulled out my phone. Surprisingly I got a text from a friend back home asking how it was. Jack and Jack started talking about something which led to a small argument and them betting on something. I couldnt hear what about exactly since I was typing but I think it was something about how many feet are in a mile. 

 


End file.
